


The Green Wedding

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [31]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: After the events of dark world, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Loki, One wedding and some smut, Smut, Squirting, Wedding, the first half is anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been thinking about writing Loki and Sjöfn's wedding. There is smut. BTW. AU if Loki ruled Asgard as himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I have a note regarding Loki on the throne. My head-canon says that Loki sits on the throne as king by rite and that he was only Odin at the end of Dark World was to ‘trick’ Thor. I say this because I find it very hard to believe that Hemidall with his sight wouldn’t be able to see though Loki’s tricks. So that is what I’m going with, until stated other wise. So with that being said here we go.

“I don’t-I don’t know if I can do this.” Sjöfn whispered to herself but Sif heard her.

“What? Marry…” Sif paused and lowered her brow they knew that their new king Loki had pulled some sort of treachery to gain his title as ‘King’. Although they weren’t sure what he had done it…yet. Thor had left, Odin had died and the only one who could sit on that golden throne was Loki. People didn’t like the idea of him as king because of the things he had done but no one would dare question his rule.  “Marry our king Loki?” Sif finished her sentence but the bitterness was still seeping from her tone.

“No, I could marry him a hundred times over…” Sjöfn sniffled going to wipe the tears forming behind her golden eyes. “I don’t think…I don’t think I can be queen.” She started to cry, Sif grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face.

“Stop or you will smudge your make up, it took them so long to get dressed and ready.” She uttered to her friend. “There is no one in Asgard that don’t adore you.” Sif said putting her hands on Sjöfn shoulders. “To know you is to love you and as a queen they will love you even more.” Sif spoke sweetly to her friend.

“I can’t replace Frigga…” Sjöfn uttered. “No one will be a better Queen then she was…I can’t…” Sif gripped her tighter.

“Hush now, you can. No one can be Frigga but you will still be great.” Lady Sif spoke, Sjöfn’s lip trembled and she hugged her closest friend tightly. Sif smiled from Sjöfn’s embrace remembering the girl she had been centuries ago.  She wasn’t a political creature nor a stagiest but she would be adored for her heart and kindness things Sif thought their new king lacked.  “You aren’t weak anymore.” She whispered. “You did fight Dark Elves after all.” Sjöfn pulled away and sniveled.

“I did.” She smiled brightly. Suddenly they heard music and it was time for her walk down the aisle. Sjöfn took a deep breath and fanned her face off.

“This is it….” She said to her friend.

“It is, now go get you king.” Sif smiled.

* * *

 

Loki stood in front of his throne in the hall that was decorated lavishly for the occasion. Silk green banners hung from the high ceiling and caressed every single golden pillar. The bright morning light shimmering off of every surface causing the room to shine brilliantly. He looked at the sea of people in attendance; the hall was packed from wall to wall. But all of the face blurred at meant nothing when he saw her appear and started to walk towards him, on her fathers arm. Loki swallowed hard; he had seen her in white hundreds of time but not like this. She was like dressed in purest of white he had ever seen, her beauty was almost blinding.  She was wrapped in silk and lace with jewels stitched in to the delicate fabric. Sjöfn was dripping with gold and green gems that were incrusted in the elegantly beautiful necklace that hung from her neck. Loki took a breath when he realized that she stood by his side though everything, from learning that he was Jotunn, to his fall in attempted suicide, from his acts on Midgard and even when he was to rot in the dungeons. She still loved him even though he had caused her more pain then she knew.

Sjöfn’s heart fluttered in her chest when she saw him, as if she had a hundred butterflies held captive. Hemidall noticed that she was shaking, breathing hard out of nervousness.

“Are you alright?” He whispered to her.

“Yes, better then alright….” Sjöfn smiled, looking up at Loki. He stood there in full armor including a horned helmet that she had never seen until now. She smiled slightly, not understanding why he loved his horns so much. Sjöfn tried not to cry but lost her resolve when she saw her mother, who was wiping away her tears.

“Oh, no….” The bride sniffled trying her best not to cry, as they continued down the green and gold aisle way. She felt hundreds of eyes on her, members of the court that had once talked about her in hushed tones after she had tried die. She had heard all of the whispers and murmurs that once ran though the palace though gossip. They had called her insane but now they would call her queen. By the time her and her father reached the throne her makeup had started to run down her cheeks. Heimdall turned to his daughter and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“My darling girl, my only child. I am happy to be your father.” He said, Sjöfn grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

“I love you papa.” Sjöfn uttered before pulling away. Heimdall looked at Loki, it was a look only father could give the man that his daughter would merry. King or not, Sjöfn’s happiness meant everything to her father and the single look he gave Loki made that clear. Heimdall turned and left his daughters side and went to his place next to her mother. Loki reached out and took her by her small trembling hand.

“My lady…” He said, is voice comforting as silk and cashmere.

“My-my King.” She stammered, her voice trembling nervously. He kissed the back of her hand before turning to The High Gyði who raised his hand over the couple.

“My lords and ladies we gather here under the sight of The Nine to witness the union of King Loki Odinson…” Sjöfn glanced over at him, she understood why he kept the surname, he had no claim to the throne without it but it was odd hearing it again. “And Lady Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir. A bond of bonds that link them by hearts, and flesh till the end of time.” Loki swallowed hard and turned to face her, taking her by her hand and staring her in her eyes.

“I never want you to cry again, ever. I promise as king and as your husband you will never know sorrow again.” He used his magic causing a ring to appear on her finger. It had a bright square stone in the middle the color of it matched her eyes. It was beautiful, yet dramatic.

“Oh Loki…” Sjöfn uttered. “Till the bitter end I will be yours my love.” Loki grabbed her pulled her in to kiss. The hall radiated with cheers, of the guests in a roar but Loki kissed her as if no one was there to watch, displaying their passion without a care. He pulled away leaving her aching for more of his taste but would have to wait. Loki took her by her hand and they faced their clapping cheering guest and walked back down the aisle that was now covered in blossom petals that her once sister maidens had thrown in celebration.

“You entered a lady and you exit a queen.” Loki spoke with a smile to his new wife. His words causing the butterflies to flutter again. She now was Queen of Asgard, The Realm Eternal…

“Oh…shit.” Sjöfn whispered to herself. The weight of the title suddenly taking over. The door to throne room closed behind them; per tradition they were to lead their guest to where the celebration would be held.  But Sjöfn didn’t expect Loki to sudden sweep her off of her feet. “Oh!  What are you?” She asked. As he carried her down the hall in a brisk pace.

“I made sure that we would have enough time before the festivities.”  He grinned pushing the door open to the king and queens bedchambers. It looked completely different he had redecorated to fit both of their tastes echoing of the both of them. But Sjöfn could help the sudden emptiness that Odin and Frigga were not there, but all melancholy thoughts were snapped from her mind when he tossed her on the bed. He got on top of her kissing her in such a way that drew the breath from her lungs. She didn’t understand how they could have bedded each other so many times, but still each time felt better the last. Like his tongue and touch was some type of devious aphrodisiac.

“I thought we were supposed to wait until after the reception to do this?” Sjöfn breathed as he licked her neck.

“We might be a little bit too drunk to do anything.” He said causing her to laugh. Loki waved his hand causing their clothing to disappear in a haze of green magic leaving only her white stockings and jewelry. Loki’s already stiff cock slid against her inner thigh, causing him to chuckle.

“Are you already wet?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

“I was wet the moment I saw you today my king.” Sjöfn breathed, her skin was already burning for her husbands touch. She wanted him to consummate their marriage right then and there. Loki wasn’t so quick; he kissed her again, running his hand over her breast and tangling his hand though her curls. Sjöfn moaned as he touched her, running his hand over her thigh raking his nails lightly against her skin. Loki was surprised when he felt her bite him playfully on the lips and grind herself on his cock. Loki didn’t remove his lips from hers, only grabbing the base of his cock and slipping inside of her painfully slow. She moaned in to his mouth going to buck in an attempt to drive him deeper but he held her hips in place.  He chuckled slightly, inching deeper.

“Loki please don’t tease…” She whined.

“Do you want it all my queen?” He asked with a devious smile.

“Yes….I always want it all.” With those words Loki slammed in to her, Sjöfn cried out and arched her back.

“There, is that better?” He asked already knowing the answer by the sweet yelping sounds she made.

“Yes! Yes!” Sjöfn nodded, as the thrust in to her relentlessly, holding her hips slightly up off of the mattress.  Moans and the sounds of this cock slipping in to her over and over filled the air, delicious noises that that both loved to hear.

“I wish you could-ahh- feel how good your quim feels.” Loki panted. “You’ve always been so fucking tight….” Sjöfn smiled as best as she could due to the pleasure that was surging inside of her cunt.   His hips moved faster and faster his eyes watching her face he knew she was close by the way her legs started to tremble. Loki let go of her hips and forced her knees to her chest, driving himself deeper.

“Ohhh!! It’s too deep.” Sjöfn whimpered feeling the pressure that was building. Loki chuckled darkly he knew what happened when he fucked her deep and hard. Sjöfn’s hands grabbed at the sheets and she shook her head desperately. Loki snickered with no intent on stopping.

“Oh my wife you  _will_  make a mess.” He whispered. Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in to the back of her head as far as they would go, and bit her lip. She didn’t scream only contorting her face as her body forced his cock out right before the clear liquid shot from her as she twitched and uttered nonsense. Loki licked his lips with a smile not giving her enough time to come down from her orgasm before he plunged himself right back in to her.

“Ahh! Fucking-ah!” Sjöfn finally cried once she felt his cock back in her sensitive pussy. He gritted his teeth and snarled.

“Yes…yes..” he breathed throwing his head back. Sjöfn yelped again, as she felt another climax.

“OH KING LOKI!” She screamed, tears falling from her eyes in over stimulated pressure. Loki let out a low growl before stopping and feeling his cock twitch inside of her. He pumped a few more times before pulling out, he gazed down at her and she looked utterly spent and worn out.

“How was that for the first time as husband and wife?” he asked sounding winded.

“Mmm…fantastic….” She smiled, she wanted nothing more then to go to sleep in his arms but she knew she couldn’t. “We getter get cleaned up…we have a celebration to attend.” 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Gyði is an Ancient Norse priest btw.


End file.
